The present invention relates to bed frames, and, more particularly, to a bed frame having a foot end extended frame.
In general, bed frames are comprised of a pair of side rails and a plurality of cross rails that span between the side rails in order to assemble and complete the bed frame structure. The bed frame, once assembled is adapted to support a box spring and a mattress to make up the bed itself. Normally, therefore, the conventional bed frame assembly is shipped and delivered unassembled for convenience and general transportation.
There is also, normally, a center beam that is positioned so as to be generally parallel to the side rails and which is located at or near the center of the bed frame in order to provide additional support to the overall structure and, of course to the box spring and mattress. The center beam is added to the bed frame to span between the cross rails in order to prevent the further relative movement between the cross rail members as well as to secure the center beam into the bed frame to finalize the task of assembling that bed frame.
Conventionally, with a bed frame, the side rails are constructed of metal members and are dimensioned so as to provide support substantially along the entire length of a box spring, however, the cross rails are located inboard of the ends of the side rails and the side rail themselves terminate short of the length of the box spring and mattress. As such, the ends of the box spring and mattress at the head and foot of the bed are unsupported. While the unsupported end normally does not matter at the head of the bed inasmuch as that end is generally against a wall and/or has a headboard attached thereto, at the foot end of the bed, the lack of support, however, can be a problem since persons tend to sit on that unsupported foot end of the mattress and can cause problems with the box spring and mattress.
The problem is exacerbated with a wider bed and, in the case of split queen and king size beds, since the box springs are configured in two parts. In addition, the standard metal frames with side rails that terminate short of the mattress set suffer from an incomplete appearance and, compared to a traditional wood bed or platform bed, the ends of the metal beds are open and have an unfinished appearance.
It would thus be advantageous to have an extension that can be added to the standard metal bed frame to extend the support at the foot end of the bed frame so as to provide additional support to the box spring and mattress as well as present a pleasing appearance to the metal bed frame.